Soul Eater: Shinigami's past
by kischekka
Summary: the truth behind Eibon and Shinigami's past.   I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater Fan-Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all except for the story line in this "fan-fiction"**

* * *

I have searched the entire book of Eibon and still I cannot find my son. The book had swallowed up my son, I knew what that meant Eibon wanted my attention poor, poor Eibon all he had ever wanted was my love. I Shinigami shall tell you this weird and well weird tale.

Wellll I should also tell you it's the second time Kid has been swallowed (don't worry we found him the first time!) It all began around when I was still able to move around freely so a verrrrrrrrrrry long time ago. I had just figured out how to defeat the kishin (sorta) from Eibon. Now I should probably explain why I know it was Eibon, he had always admired me we grew up together and Eibon like myself is immortal so whether or not I liked him he would always be there. Ahh I remember my childhood as if it were yesterday… leap frog, leaf toilet paper, and Oh! Im getting off topic. Well for whatever reason everyone thinks Eibon is a man and in fact, hes not. She was my first and only love and my weapon! sense we were both immortal it made sense we were the best weapon and meister partners ever! Until Kid was born that was when Eibon created her book with all its chapters and traps including kishins and helpers. Six days after Kid was born she became very weak compared to her old strength childbirth for weapons I find drains a lot of power (hasn't happened in a while). So when she was finally done she confronted me and demanded," I would like to resign, its best Im not at my full potential anymore, so get yourself a new weapon one that will be able to serve and protect you as well as I have of course it will take a while." she shot me a smile because she knew how surprising it was to me. Then whispered in my ear,"It won't be forever and plus you'll have my book to protect, ill be resting and waiting in there." I just stood there thinking what! Why! And how! But I couldn't refuse her offer because I would still technicly be with her, but Kid wouldn't and She is his mother. So with that she locked herself away and I was alone… for a very long time with Kid whom I had to raise on my own, I think I did a very good job, don't you? Except for his symmetry problem (he got it from Eibon that's all I know). It was a sad event but I got over it. I started wearing my shinigami uniform and mask everyday then it became everyday and all night, I havent shown my face sense.

If you think i should make some more chapters feel free to tell me!

CRITISIZE PLS AND ASK QUESTIONS PLUS NICE WORDS AND PRAISE WOULD BE NICE TOO!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Eibon**_

_(Eibon's Head)_

It's not like I want to hurt my own son and its not like I actually sucked him in my book has a mind of its own ok did I do it no, but it will look as if I did do it when I finally get him out of my forbidden chapter. I just…. Well I feel left out! The damn shinigami he didn't even care enough to keep my book complete! Being that it's my book I can hear almost everything that goes on. But I should have known shinigami has always put his well being first or rather his own plans he's always been like that, Even before the mask. So I think its time to leave my book, my powers nearly complete…. kinda. The book began to light up, the pure white meant that Eibons soul was white.

_(Shinigami)_

A glow of white light appeared, in the form of a woman. Slowly the glow disappeared to reveal a blonde haired and blue eyed Eibon. She was just as I remembered. She was taller than most women and wore a white blouse with a grey jacket along with a pair of black straight leg pants. She smiled and held her arms open as if she were saying, "its been a long time" I just stood there not getting the message (she wanted a hug) then she suddenly put her hand on her hip and frowned, "well you don't see me for who knows how long and you don't say anything, or do anything. I was expecting a different reaction" She then dropped her hand and hugged me. I was still stunned, but that's Eibon for you always doing something unexpected. She then began to pull off my mask, but because I never take it off its began to never come off so even if I wanted to I couldn't take it off. She went crazy on me, "What is wrong with you! I know I left but I told you I was coming back Mr. Depression?" she then walked out of the death room only to cause more trouble. OH! Just my luck she's going to figure some way to take the mask off and it will be painful.

**BWAHAHA I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY **

**Feel free to critisize ask questions and praise!**

**sorry that its not as long as my first chapter xD**


	3. Chapter 3

(Eibon)

Ok so after all this time I expected Shinigami to atleast say something like " Ei.. Eibon" or something. I was mad, but not as mad as I could be, I got full scale pissed when I couldn't take the mask off. I had specifically created that mask so that it wouldn't come off unless you pulled it with your fingers the right way. So it would protect him in battle. But he had gone and wore it 24/7 it malfunctioned and wont come off. I have to fix it! (slight problem like kids except its fixing things)

She was walking through Shibusen searching for her old lab. Shinigami had built shibusen over his old home and Eibons lab was right underneath it. Shinigami had never known about her secret escape from him. Sometimes he is just too much always worrying about the strain of battle, about how pregnancy would affect her , and he was very interested in all the magic tools she was hoping to create back then.

A small tear rolled down her cheek, he had changed a lot, she could tell because he had never wanted the mask he thought if my face is to be hurt at least I wont be hiding behind something.

She walked through the doors to the basement her lab was just under it.

(Death)

Oh how I wished I had given her the reaction she wanted, then I could of told her about the mask not coming off. She always under reacts or overreacts she never just stays calm and tries to talk out her problems, she will probably freak out when I talk to her in this stupid voice of mine.

I knew what she was gunna do, she was searching for some sort of tool that could break my face, the mask wont come of without tearing some skin off.

She walked in with a small block of wood, how was that supposed to sever my face from the mask?

Eibon stood for a moment and then whispered, "open" the block began to convert into a screen with exactly five souls.

(Eibon)

I couldn't tell what he was thinking the damn mask got in the way, but I began to explain calmly…. " the soul on the far left is a replica of kids it also has some of kids soul so I can track him at all times. The bigger one next to it is a grigori soul you remember Gopher right? Well my old assistant stole his soul and my identity hoping to broaden his collection of souls, I hope to fix the alterations Noah made."

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA IM HORRIBLE FOR LEAVING IT THIS WAY**

**As always critisize comment ask questions and praise!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Kid)

I'm traped here, and its not fun, they are beating me in non symetrical ways OH! how i hate the fact that most of Shibusens enemies have learned that I can't stand something not being symetrical. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! There was a big creak, and then a sudden flush of light blinded me in one eye and then the other.

"hahaha well well well, what do we have here, oh it's the little shinigami boy, my my my i wonder what shinigami would do if he found out i had you?" said a teasing voice,

Kid retorted," What the hell do you want?"

"Why all i want is for you to be comfortable and to tell me where the book is!" said the voice

"Never!" kid shouted

"Oh? and why's that. I mean it doesnt look like you have a choice youv'e been here for over a year now, I mean if i were shinigami i would just pack all the things that remind me of you and throw them away."

"hahaha, you really think my father would do that...

Medusa?"

It really had been a year and Shibusen wasnt even close to finding Kid, they had practicly givin up. But still, there were those who searced, those who waited, and those who acted. The people searching werent very far from where Kid was being kept. But the facgt that Medusa had enshrouded her layer in an endless casm of madness, everyone who tried to search in there would go mad and then be immediatly killed by Chrona.

(Medusa)

My plan was small yes and all i wanted was to get Shinigami on his back like a turtle, helpless for when the _Snake_ comes up and attacks. So i could get my plan into motion i had to capture someone very important to Shinigami, then i had to shroud myself in madness. As soon as Shinigami gives up all hape all i have to do is inject kid with black blood so i can control Kid and find Eibon's secrets, his book of all his inventions. Once i get that i can bring my sister out of hiding and Finaly give her what she deserves Arachne may hate me but whats in store for our sister is worse than Arachne's hate.

But, the damn Kid was stronger than i expected, he wont break easily... I'll have to bring him close to death before i inject him its the only way he will listen to me from madness unless i can get him to break.

(NORMAL)

Medusa walked back to the cell she kept kid in, she called Chrona using her madness and began to beat Kid, "TELL ME!" She roared but kid stayed silent. She continued and again nothing, that went on for about two hours, once she had confirmed that he wasnt going to talk by himself she grabbed Chrona,"now now dont be afraid little boy i wont hurt you i would never do that" she grabbed ragnarok and plunged him through Kid's chest Just missing his heart. Quickly she grabbed her siringe of black blood and injected him with it, and with that Kid passed out.

(shibusen)

I was looking at Eibons souls when suddenly Kids began to shrink in size and turn a murky crimson with three vertical eyes. What was happening to Kid I really wanted to know. Eibon grabbed Kid's soul and closed the weird block of wood in which she had called a "soul holder" she stored to replicas of souls, those were Kid's and mine, then she had two other souls that were experimented on by Noah, she wished to fix those souls from their altered state and create an artificial body for each of them, and then the last one she refused to tell me what it was but it was most definitly a witch's soul.

She then screamed and said,"I know where Kid is! but no human can go there it'd be suicide. You and me HAVE to go." SHE WAS CRAZY! Eibon knew i couldn't leave Shibusen, she was the one who helped me attach my soul to it. "-huh, I know i know you cant move, so we have to fix that." Eibon smirked at me. Then she called Stein, Sid, and Spartoi, "Ok hi everyone I'm Eibon and i know some of you have been in my book and i know some of you are scientists and i know some of you are zombies" everyone anime sweatdropped and then Shinigami said,"Yo guys, this is Eibon my old weapon partner and best scientist i ever had-" Eibon interupted,"And don't forget I'm still your girlfriend and i am still Kids mother!" Everyone screamed,"!" Eibon replied,"oops...haha sorry" Shiinigami said,"Ok yea thats all true and um well we know where kid is Eibon here is going to explain what we have to do." everyone nodded and then lined up, Eibon started giving everyone directions,"Ok sid i need you to dig a tunnel exactly under Shinigami's soul, Spartoi i need you to go under with him and get ready to give your strongest attack on Shinigami's outlined soul, hah now i have one question before you all get started. Who here has seen Shinigami's face?" everyone gaped at her when sid finaly said,"when i was alive i used to always get on a face to face basis and Shinigami was one of the only faces i never sam-" Eibon cut him off,"well then i think we need to show them what the real shinigami sounds like and also what he looks like." she smiled at everyone. After about thirty minutes word got to Eibon that they had reached the outline of his soul,"huh this is tiring ok Stein I am going to need something both sharp but cottonish at the same time ok and i need you to tell spartoi when to do their attacks, exactly in ten minutes ok." Stein left the room and in about three minutes with the toool Eibon had requested. She began working on shinigami's mask, it was popped off of his forehead, when suddenly a huge rumbling in the ground startedstein whispered,"they must be starting." Eibon got half the mask off and then Shinigami's soul bounced. Ending with it plopping back into Shinigami like it had never been attached to Shibusen. Just as spartoi and Sid came back Eibon popped the mask off, it skidded halfway accross the floor and stopped at Spirits feet.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA i have lost some of my inspiration for this story i might just finish it up next chapter and be done with it lol xD**

**Please comment praise and critisize as always **


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami

I was waiting for Eibon to get my mask off when Spartoi came in of coarse they were done disattaching my soul from Shibusen… great I didn't like the fact that I had to take my mask off but now everyone was going to see my face. It's not like I didn't want to show them my face the only problem was my face was probably dirty and sweaty from the last ninehundred years of keeping it on. Eibon popped the mask off right when spartoi walked in.

Spartoi

(maka)

Death looked from Eibon to us, his face looked unkempt and dirty he was almost like an older version of Kid except he had a longer hair and it wasn't in a symmetrical fashion and his sanzu lines were smaller and at the base of his neck. His face was stern as if he would kill us the moment we talked then he broke the silence, "well, what d'you think?" and he smilled. I must have been crazy because I smiled and said, " well it's nice to finally see the face of who we all create death scythe's for." He just stared at me I wanted to run. Then he smiled and laughed, "haha well I should of taken that mask off years ago!" Eibon looked at him like she was expecting something then shrugged it off and smiled at us, "good job at removing his soul from this place!" and she gave us a thumbs up.

Eibon

I was hard at work man o man was I going to wig out Shinigami when I was done. His disgusting sweat stuck to the mask thus it hardened like a glue type substance and kept it on his face for so long. When I finally got his mask off he looked like he always did but his eyes, it had been so long sense I had seen them that I forgot what shade of light sea green mixed in with a bit of orange, his eyes were mainly green but they had orange burst that were so beautiful! I missed them, the mask did absoutly nothing for him he just looked creepy. I chatted with spartoi and death for a while we all agreed that Black*Star and Tsubaki could handle the madness wave and Maka's soul was fine goin in their we just weren't sure if we should have her use Spirit or Soul because I was most definitely going with Shinigami I was so soar after resting for years!

Shinigami

" so we should bring soul and um tsubaki for Spartoi's weapons then we will bring eibon duh and uhm lets see Stein do you think you can handle Medusa's madness?" stein thought for a minute "no I don't" I looked from him to Eibon she nodded so it was decided the only people coming were Maka, soul, Black*star, and Tsubaki. This was going to be fun.

**BWAHAHA I Have regained my motive and shall be making mor chapters sorry it's been on the same topic for about forever, but that's how its gunna be!(untill the next chapter) that was never typed! So as always comment favorite subscribe message me anything just do SOMETHING!**


	6. Chapter 6

"hah... hah." I was panting, gasping for air I looked to my side. My eyes were wide until they fell on Shinigami his peaceful sleep expression. It was comforting to be back with him. Its not much to him seeing as Kid and his weapons are Shinigami's whole world but he is my everything. Had I been able to stay with them all of this would have never happened.

stop. I can't think like this. These thoughts are for another day. another time!

I couldn't stand sleeping any longer I was too restless for it. So I got up and went to the bathroom. Cool clear water washed all the worry from me or well its temperature shocked the hell out of my nerve endings so all I could think about was the cold. Then I thought about tomorrow. How we would venture into my book, skipping the chapters and their symptoms. This is going to take time and a lot of help from spartoi on the outside. They will become our guardians while we find our son.

I want us to be a happy family. I want it so badly. I've missed my sons life and I have forced Shinigami to reside alone protecting his city protecting this world and what? with the help of immature children? Well we were children when we started. Thats always when the best but worst decisions are made. None of us knew the consequences or that this would happen. But tomorrow we are going to correct it.

* * *

Well I have finally updated. I know its only a couple of paragraphs from Eibons perspective but I figure I'll come up with more story later? This is just to get flowing again seeing as I abandoned everything last year. I would like to formally apologise for any grammatical errors or even just shit writing. I'm not good at it (never claimed to be) I just continue on with my fantasies because they remind me of what could happen. As always enjoy the story and give me some good criticism and positive reviews!

~Kischekka


End file.
